eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Meeting their Makers
As the journey comes close to an end, a terrifying answer awaits them all... and for Earth. Synopsis In the medical room of the Prometheus, Isaac's group witnesses the revealed Peter Weyland who was getting cleaned up from his time in the hyper sleep chamber. He reveals that he was inspired by Isaac's parents in their research into the Creators that he stowed away on the Prometheus in order to ask the Creators to make him immortal. Isaac is appalled by that, even after he was told about the events that occurred before with his parents and the rest of the crew mutating into monsters. Isaac says that they need to leave or suffer the same fate, but Weyward counters by saying that after coming this far, Isaac's parents would not want to leave without finally answering the questions they asked. He then leaves to his quarters as Isaac and Gwen return to their next move. The two have a heated fight with Isaac wanting to leave the planet before things get worse but Gwen wants to stay to finish the mission. She wants to finish the mission because of losing her second family and wanting to know why she had to lose them than have the question hang over her head for the rest of her life. In the end Isaac decides to go with her to make sure that Gwen comes back alive even against the words of Jeff, Marek, and Sphere. Marek and Isaac agree though that no matter what happens inside the temple, that none of the black slime can be brought back to Earth, no matter what. As Isaac is getting ready in the locker room, Kori was informed by Sphere of their plan that he and Gwen shouldn't go. Isaac agrees saying that nothing good will come from this, but Gwen won't stop, and he's only going go make sure she comes out alive. He promises a scared Kori that he and Gwen will return making Kori go with them to ensure he keeps that promise. In Weyward's room, he and Vickers who is revealed to be his biological daughter talk about their situation and the ownership of the company before he goes to meet the team. Later on in the temple, the team consisting of Isaac, Gwen, Kori, Sphere, Rei, Peter Weyward, and a team of security officers enter the temple to awaken the Creator in the bridge. While going through the ship, using the map data that was collected, Isaac asks for Ravel to use the data to show a full display of the temple. Using it, the crew left behind being Jeff, Marek, Ravel, Vickers, the rest of the crew on the bridge, and Isaac's group see that the temple is in fact a ship. In the chamber, Rei reveals that the ship was on it's way to Earth before everything there went out of control. Rei awakens the Creator who stands before them as Rei communicates Weyward's request of being immortal. Isaac attempts to gets the answers about the black slime and why they wanted humans dead only to be punched by the security guard and Weyward to have his men shoot Isaac's group if they say anything else. Rei once again communicates with the Creator who responds in his language. Rei reveals that he understands what they are saying and Weyward attempts to relate to the Creator due to seeing them both as creators of life. The Creator looks at Rei in curiosity before tearing her arm off, throwing her to the side, batting Weyward with her dismembered arm, seriously injuring a terrified Kori, and starting to kill the security personal. Isaac manages to pick up Kori, and carries her out with Gwen and Sphere running with him. Rei in her damaged state pulls herself over to Weyward as he lies there dying. On the bridge, the crew witnesses this via the up links in the SIG suits. While the crew mourns, Vickers orders for the Prometheus to be evacuated of crew members, and return to the Falcon for a return trip to Earth. Navigation Category:Chapters